HAVING A SLEEPOVER! Intro
by jklyn83
Summary: This is a story about Alfie Deyes, Zoe Sugg and Joey Graceffa. A ZALFIE, JOELLA & JALFIE: FANFICTION
1. Having a Sleepover! Intro

Having a Sleepover! **Introduction**

This is a fan-fiction of Alfie Deyes & Zoe Sugg: Zalfie, Zoe Sugg & Joey Graceaffa: Joella and Alfie Deyes & Joey Graceaffa: Jalfie.

When the sleepover turns into something more. When Joey true feeling come out about Alfie and Zoe. Will he explore them with Alfie and Zoe? Will their friendship turn into something more? Stay tune to find out.

The story fully complete: there will be no more chapters added.

I hope you like my fan-fiction, and please leave me a review.

I have wrote other stories, please check them out.

Thank you in advance for reading my story.

Continue on to read the first chapter called Arriving a the flat.


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving at the Flat

**Having a sleepover!**

 **Chapter 1: Arriving at the Flat**

Joey Graceaffa arrived for the sleepover at Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes flat at night around six o'clock. He was happy and excite to be here. Joey pressed the elevator button and waited for it to open. When the doors open it was Alfie with a big smile on his face. Alfie said "Welcome Joey, it is good to see you." In the elevator Alfie hugged Joey. Joey said "I am happy to see you too." When the elevator open; Alfie unlock the door and inside the flat was Zoe standing there smiling holding cupcakes in her hand. She baked them herself just for Joey.

Joey Smile and ran up to Zoe, he grab one to taste. Joey said "Zoe the cupcake is delicious." Zoe was happy that he liked them. Zoe then put them on the table and that is when Alfie took one to eat. Alfie said "Joey your right the cupcake is delicious." Joey then lifted Zoe up in the air and smile at her. He then put her down and hugged her. Joey said "I miss you so much, I am excite for our sleepover!" Zoe and Alfie said at the same time "me too." Alfie showed Joey to the guess room and as he was closing the door he said "make yourself at home." Joey unpack his suitcase and put his clothes in the dresser. He then heard a knock at the door and said "come in." It was Zoe and she said "we are going to stay in tonight and also dinner will be ready in five minutes." She then closed the door.

Joey went into the guest bathroom to wash up and he also put his pajamas on. The pajamas were a green two piece with green slipper socks too. Joey went into the living room and saw that Zoe and Alfie also had their pajamas on. Alfie was wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue boxer short and Zoe was wearing a pink lace nightgown. Joey thought in his mind that Zoe looked sexy. He secretly begin to blush and quickly looked away so that they didn't see him. Then the three of them sit in the living room with their meals. As the movie begin Joey shout with glee "let the sleepover begin!"


	3. Chapter 2: Left alone with Zoe

**Chapter 2: Left alone with Zoe**

They were watching a scary movie. About an hour into the movie Alfie cell phone ran, he got up and answer it. It was his sister Poppy she need help with something. Alfie told them he was getting dress and leaving to help his sister, he will be back later. Fifteen minute later Alfie was leaving so they waved goodbye to him and he waved back to them.

As the movie was coming to an end Zoe was really scared. She held on to Joey closely that he could smell her perfume. As the credit was rolling Zoe said "just turn off the movie and TV." "Let's just sit here on the couch for a few minute until I am not scare anymore." He said "ok." He told Zoe to lay down and he will lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She was warm and smelled so good that he just wanted to stay like this forever.

Joey loved holding her and he couldn't help himself. Joey started to kiss the back of her neck. He then turn her to face him, she looked puzzled. He started to kiss her on the lips; to his surprised she kissed him back. They first kiss each other slow and tender then as they got into it the kisses got fast and deeply. They kiss each other for about fifteen minutes when Zoe stop and said "Joey stand up."

Joey stood up and Zoe got on her knees, she pulled down his pant then his boxer. She was surprise on how big his dick was. She begin to stroke his dick with her hand, the faster she stroke the more he moan. Zoe then stop and put her mouth on his dick, she slowly put inch by inch in her tiny mouth. He was surprise that she didn't choke when she finally got all of him into her mouth. She begin to suck on his dick moving back and forth. With her left hand she squeeze gently on his balls and with her right hand she grab his butt. Zoe sucked his dick faster and he could feel himself about to climax. Joey moan with ecstasy and shouted that he was about to cum! Zoe then swallow all of him into her mouth.

Joey pulled up his boxer and pant as Zoe stoop up and kissed him, then she said with a smile "I loved sucking you off." She also said "did you enjoyed that?" Joey said with a smile too "hell yes!" Joey held Zoe into his arms and kissed her everywhere on the face. Zoe looked at him and said "what just happen between us has to stay with us." She also "Joey this was a one-time only thing; it can't happen again."

Zoe said "do you understand me Joey?" Joey said with sadness "yes I get it." Zoe kissed him once more on the lips then walk away. As she was walking away she turn to him and said "goodnight Joey." "I am going to bed now." Joey said "goodnight Zoe" "I hope you have dreams about me." Zoe laugh and walked away to her bedroom.

Joey just couldn't stop smiling he was so happy. He kept on replaying the event that happen with Zoe in his head over and over again. Joey knew he wanted more of her. He has had a crush on her since the first time they met but what just happen between them has took it to a whole new level. Joey was falling in love with Zoe. In his mind he was thinking could she love me back?


	4. Chapter 3: Wrong Bed Alfie!

**Chapter 3: Wrong Bed Alfie!**

Joey was in bed and it was around 2 am in the morning. He couldn't sleep he was still excited from the event that happen earlier with Zoe. When all of sudden he heard a noise. Joey realize that the noise was coming from the door; it was opening. He pretend that he was sleeping. He heard footstep coming closer to his bed and then he felt his sheets be moved. Joey heard someone get into the bed with him. Joey open his eyes and turn over to see it was Alfie.

Alfie had his eyes close, Joey took the sheet off to see that Alfie was only wearing his blue boxer. Joey tugged Alfie to wake him up and he said "Alfie you're in the wrong bed, wake up." Alfie grabbed Joey close to him and put his arm around him. Alfie said "there, there little one go back to sleep." Joey said "I am not Zoe." "Open your eyes and see." Joey could smell beer on his breath. Joey thought in his mind that why Alfie was mistaken me for Zoe and thought he was in his bedroom.

Joey watch Alfie sleep and thought he looked cute. Joey thought in his mind he knew how to wake up Alfie. Joey begin to kiss Alfie in the mouth and Alfie begin to kiss him back. With Alfie eyes still close he got on top of Joey taking the lead in kissing him. Alfie then opened his eyes and to his surprise he was kissing Joey not Zoe. Alfie quickly jumped off of Joey and stood up next to the bed. Alfie couldn't believe what just happen. Joey just laid in bed laughing and smiling. Alfie said "Joey why did you do that." "I never kissed a boy before and I don't know but I think I like it." Joey said "I wanted to wake you up because you thought you were in bed with Zoe." They both looked at each other and begin to laugh. Joey said "so you liked kissing me, I liked kissing you back." Alfie got shy and said "kissing you felt right."

Then Alfie got on the bed and started to kiss Joey again. They were full on making out when Joey stop and took off his shirt. Joey then got out of the bed and took off his pant and boxer. He was standing there fully naked. Joey said "Alfie take off your boxer." Alfie hesitate and said "I'm not ready for that." "I just wanted to make out with you." Alfie also said "I am tired anyway, so I am going to bed." Alfie got up then he kissed Joey on the lips and said "goodnight Joey." "I had fun." Joey said "goodnight Alfie." Let's do this again soon." Alfie smile and said "maybe tomorrow." Alfie walked to the door then he opened the door and walked to his bedroom. Joey put his clothes back on and thought to himself wow that was amazing with Alfie. I got to have Zoe and Alfie tonight. I am falling in love with Alfie too. I want more of him. I want him to be in love with me. Joey got back into bed and closed his eyes. Joey fell to sleep dreaming of Alfie and Zoe.


	5. Chapter 4: Spending Time with Alfie

**Chapter 4: Spending Time with Alfie**

Joey woke up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, then he brush his teeth and trimmed his beard. Joey got dress and walked to the living room where Zoe was making breakfast and Alfie was setting up the table. Joey said "good morning Zoe and Alfie." They said at the same time "good morning to you." Joey and Alfie sat at the table while Zoe brought the plates over to them. For breakfast they had eggs, toast, sausages and pancakes. While eating their breakfast Zoe asked what the two of them were doing while she was in town. Alfie said "Joey and I are going to make some Minecraft videos for our gaming channel. Zoe said "oh that should be fun." After finishing breakfast Zoe got ready to leave while Alfie wash the dishes. Zoe open the door and turn to them to say goodbye. The boys waved goodbye to her.

Joey walked into Alfie's office to start setting up for their videos. Alfie came in and said "are you ready to have fun!" Joey said "yeah!" They played Minecraft for a few hours and around noon Alfie said "let's get some lunch." Joey said "I'll make lunch for us." Joey went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches and fries for him and Alfie. He then brought it back to the room where Alfie and he ate it. Alfie said "thanks for the lunch it was good." Joey said "you're welcome."

As Alfie was talking to him Joey just stared at him, he was looking so cute that all of a sudden Joey kissed Alfie. Alfie kissed him back. Alfie put his arms around him and Joey did the same. They kissed for about minute when Joey told Alfie to stand up in which he did then Joey took Alfie shirt off. Joey then took his shirt off too. Then he begin to kiss Alfie's chest moving his lips down to Alfie's belt. With his hands Joey opened the belt and unbutton to slide Alfie's pant down and he then slide Alfie's boxer down too. Joey had a surprising look on his face because Alfie's dick was much bigger than his own.

Joey begin to slide Alfie's dick into his mouth, moving his lips back and forth. Joey could feel Alfie's dick grow harder and harder in his mouth. The whole time Alfie just stared into Joey's eyes. Alfie moaned; the faster that Joey sucked the louder Alfie moaned. Alfie yelled "yes, Joey suck me off!" After Alfie said that Joey sucked even faster making him ready to climax. Joey swallow all of him.

Joey smile, then got up and said "my turn." Alfie hesitate and said "I never given a BJ before but I'll try." Alfie got onto his knees and slide Joey's pant and boxer down. Alfie said "your dick is almost as big as mine." Alfie begin to rub Joey's dick with his hand until he was hard. Alfie then put Joey's dick inch by inch into his mouth. Alfie begin to choke and Joey pulled his dick out and said "Alfie are you OK?" Alfie said "yes I am fine." They both laugh and Alfie said "let's try that again." This time Alfie went slow putting his mouth back onto Joey's dick. Once he got all of Joey's dick into his mouth he started to use his mouth to suck Joey off. As Alfie moved his mouth back and forth going faster each time Joey moans became louder. Joey was so excited that he screamed "I am Cumming!" Alfie quickly took his mouth out and let Joey climax onto his chest.

Alfie smile and shouted "that was awesome!" Joey shouted "I loved it!" They both said "that was exciting; we have to do that again soon." Alfie got up and kissed Joey. When all of sudden they heard "Oh My God!" They both turned their heads and standing at the doorway with a shocking look on her face was Zoe!


	6. Chapter 5: I Want to Be with You!

**Chapter 5: I want to be with you**

Zoe was shock, she just stood there. Alfie didn't know what to say. Joey walked over to Zoe to take her hand but she pulled away. All of sudden Zoe slapped Joey on the face and said "how could you do that to me!" "I thought we had made a connection last night." Alfie walked over to Zoe and said "what do you mean?" "What happen between you and Joey last night?" Joey looked at Alfie and said "while you were out Zoe and I got inmate." "She gave me a BJ." Alfie was a little upset and said "so you got inmate with both of us." They both said "Joey what's going on?" "Do you like us both?" Alfie and Zoe said at the same time "I like you very much Joey." They looked at each other and laughed.

Joey turn to Zoe and finally held her hands with his and said "I have liked you Zoe since the first day we met." He also said "I have always had a crush on you and I always wanted to be with you." Joey then kissed Zoe on the lips. Joey then turn to Alfie and put his hand of his face and said "Alfie I have liked you since I got to know you." "I also had a crush on you." Joey also said "I wanted to be with you since the day you told me that joke that made me laugh so hard." "Do you remember that day?" Alfie said "yes I do, you were so cute with your laugh and smile." Joey then kissed Alfie on the lips. Joey said "I want to be with the both of you." "What do you say to that?" Alfie and Zoe looked at each other and then they both said "We want you too." "It will be the three of us." Joey was happy, he smile and then said "Let's go out tonight on a date." Alfie and Zoe said "yeah that sounds good."

The three of them got ready for their date. Zoe put on some perfume, done her makeup and wore her hair down. She wore a black dress with white poker dots. The dress was strapless and had to be zipper up. The dress also went down to her knees and she wore black stockings with black pumps. Alfie wore cologne with his hair sleek back. Alfie wore a navy dress shirt with black pant. Joey also wore cologne with his hair bounce up. Joey wore green dress shirt with a black vest and black skinny pants. They met up in the living room and looking at each other though that they all looked hot tonight. They walked out the door ready for they hot date with each other.


	7. Chapter 6: The Date

**Chapter 6: The Date**

They decide to go to Nando's for dinner. At Nando's Zoe order a veggie burger, Alfie order a bacon cheeseburger and Joey order a grilled chicken dinner with brown rice as the side. While waiting for their dinner they talked about activities to do while Joey is here in town. Alfie wants to take Joey to the amusement park and Zoe wants to take Joey to the beach. Joey wants to go to museums and sightseeing. While eating their meals, Alfie told a joke and Joey laugh and smile. Joey said "Alfie you're so funny." Alfie lean in and kissed Joey. Zoe felt left out that she put her hand on Joey face and then she kissed him. TJoey smile and said "I am having a great time." Alfie looked at Zoe and said "we should take Joey to our favorite ice cream shop." Zoe said "yeah we should."

They finish their dinner and Alfie paid for it. They drove to the ice cream shop. Joey got some samples to try while Alfie got cookie & cream with chocolate fudge topping. Zoe got vanilla bean with chocolate jimmies. After trying some samples Joey decide to get cake batter with rainbow jimmies. They ate their ice cream at the shop. While there some fans came in and ask Alfie for a hug and picture with him.

While Alfie was with his fans Joey and Zoe waited outside. Joey looked at Zoe and said "Zoe you look pretty tonight." She smile at him. He took her into his arms and started to kiss her on the lips. She put her arms around him and kissed him more deeply. They were making out when they heard someone shout hey! They stop and turn to see it was Alfie standing there. Alfie was mad and said "I spend time with my fans and you two take off to go outside just to make out!"

Joey walked over and said "Alfie all you have to do is ask to join in." Alfie laugh. Joey then grabbed Alfie and held him into his arms. He started to kiss him. Alfie also held Joey and while kissing him deeply, he grab his butt. Zoe walked over and Joey grab her, he stop kissing Alfie and turn to kiss her. They took turn kissing together, it was a full on make out session. This went on for a few minutes, when Zoe said "it's getting late we should go back home." They got into the car and drove back to the flat.

When they got back to the flat Zoe said "I am tired, I'm going to bed." "Goodnight Alfie and Joey." She then kissed them both and went to bed. Alfie also kissed Joey and said "goodnight Joey." He also went off to bed. Joey said "goodnight Alfie and Zoe." As Joey was getting into the bed he thought to himself that he had a great day and was falling in love with Alfie and Zoe. He said to himself "I hope they feel the same way about me and we'll always be together."


	8. Chapter 7: Going Sightseeing Together

**Chapter 7: Going Sightseeing Together**

They went to have breakfast at a café in London. Joe Sugg met them there. Zoe order blueberry pancake with eggs, bacon and beans on top. Alfie order an omelet with bacon, ham, cheese in it and beans on top. He also order a side of sausages. Joey order a banana waffle with eggs and bacon. Joe order French toast with eggs, sausages, bacon and beans on top. They all had orange juice as their drink.

After breakfast they decide to first go sightseeing. Joey ask if Joe wanted to join them for their day of fun. Joe said "yeah that sounds fun." They went everywhere from Big Ben to Buckingham Palace. They even went to the Science museum. Joey was having fun with all the sightseeing and museum. Around lunch time Zoe suggest that they go back to her flat where she can cook lunch for them and then to the beach. The boys thought that would be great.

At the flat Zoe cooked them lunch. She cooked them hot dogs and fries. After lunch Joey went to his room to change into his bath suit when there was a knock at the door, Joey open the door and it was Zoe. She said "while we were in town I went clothes shopping and brought you a new swim short to wear." She handed him the shorts, they were green with a string to tie them. Joey said with a smile "thanks Zoe I love them." He gave her a kiss and Zoe walked away.

Joey put his new swim shorts on and walked to the living room to wait for the others. Alfie and Joe came in, Alfie was wearing a red swim short, while Joe was wearing a blue swim short. Zoe brought them new swim shorts too. Zoe walked in wearing a pink bikini. Joey whistles and said "Zoe you look so sexy in that bikini." Alfie said "I agree, so sexy." Joe had a puzzle look on his face. Joey turn to Joe and said "I'll catch you up in the car Joe." They all got their bags for the beach and got into the car. On the way there Joey told Joe all about what happen the last two days with how his relationship with Alfie and Zoe has change. Joey couldn't wait, he was ready to have fun at the beach!


	9. Chapter 8: Fun at Pebble Beach

**Chapter 8: Fun at Pebble Beach**

They went to Pebble beach in Brighton. Joey got out of the car and ran to the sand to find the perfect spot for them. He found one in the sun with lounge chair that had umbrellas. Joey yelled; "over here." There were four chair each one was a different color. Joey sat in the green one while Zoe sat next to him in the purple one. On the other side of Joey, Alfie sat in the red one while Joe sat next to Alfie in the blue one. Alfie and Joe put on their sunblock lotion and went into the water. While Joey and Zoe put the lotion on and sat back down. They just talked to each for an hour and then Zoe started to read her book. Joey decide to go into the water with Alfie and Joe. The boys swim around for an hour and then went back to the lounge chairs.

Zoe was there in her chair sleeping. Alfie and Joe decide to go get something to eat. While Joey stay in his chair. He watch Zoe sleep and thought that she looked so cute. He touch her face and she woke up with a smile and said "Joey you woke me up and now you have to kiss me." Joey laugh and said "I'll kiss you anytime and anyplace." Joey started to kiss Zoe, first soft and tender then after a few seconds he kissed her deeply, rough and faster. They were fully making out in public. Where people walked by and stared at them but they didn't care.

They kept on kissing until Zoe push Joey away and got up. She said "Joey try to catch me." She also said "if you catch me then you can kiss me again." Zoe then started to run in the sand and Joey ran after her. She ran until she saw a little cave and went into it. Joey ran in there after her and grab her by the wrist. He pulled her close to him. He touch her face with his hand and said "I got you now and I am not going to let you go." Zoe smile and kiss him everywhere on his face and said "you got me now so what are you going to do to me." Joey looked at Zoe sexily and whisper in her ear and said "anything I want." They both looked at each other with excitement and knew what was going to happen next.


	10. Chapter 9: Sex on the Beach

**Chapter 9: Sex on the Beach**

Joey begins to kiss Zoe on her neck then he moves down to her shoulder. Joey takes off her bikini top and begins to kiss her breasts. He slowly sucks on them and after a few seconds he then kiss and sucks her breasts more deeply and tenderly. Zoe begins to moan, the more he sucks on her breasts the more she moans. After a few minutes Joey starts to move down to her bellybutton and gives it a kiss.

He moves down to her womanness and puts his tongue in there. With his tongue he explore deeper in until he found her sweet spot. Joey begin to move his tongue faster. Joey got into the rhythm, sucking and nibbling in her womanness, moving his tongue in and out of her. The whole time Zoe moans and said "Joey I love your tongue!" She also said "suck harder." Joey listens and sucks harder making Zoe climax.

After he stops and stands up. He takes off his shorts and Zoe got on her knees. She begins to stroke his dick until it gets hard. Inch by inch, she then puts his dick into her mouth. Zoe moves her mouth back and forth deep throating his dick. Joey begin to moan. The faster she sucks the more Joey moans. Joey said "don't stop!" Zoe moves her mouth faster, taking him in deeply. As Joey climax he screams "yes Zoe!" Zoe swallow all of him.

Zoe gets up and looks at Joey to say "that's was wonderful Joey." Joey said "I love it, but I am not done yet." Joey begins to kiss her again and after a minute he said "Zoe stroke my dick again. As he kiss her Zoe strokes his dick. With her hand she moves faster back and forth until he gets hard. Joey then stops kissing her and tells Zoe to get on the sand. She lays down on her back and Joey lays on top of her. He enters her with his dick and begins to move deeply into her. Joey also passionately kisses her while he thrust back and forth into her. As Joey thrusts faster and harder into her the more Zoe moans. Every time Zoe climax she moans "yes Joey, don't stop!" She feels his dick throb inside of her. Joey looks at her and said "Zoe do you want me to climax inside of you?" Zoe touches his face and said "yes Joey, I want to feel all of you inside of me." Joey thrust faster until he climax inside of her.

Joey moans and kiss Zoe on the lips. He smile and said "that was amazing, the best sex I ever had." Zoe smile and said "that was lovely and I feel even closer to you then ever." They passionately kiss each other for a few minutes until Zoe said "we should head back." They got dress and held hands as they walked back. When they got to the lounge chairs Alfie and Joe were there. Alfie turn to them and said "you two were gone for a while now." "Where were you two?" Joey and Zoe looked at each other and then smile to say at the same time "we were having some fun!"

It was getting late so they all got their stuff and headed to the car. Zoe was tired so Joe drove the car. He drove to his flat and he got his bag and turn to them to say "thank you, I had fun." He left and went into his flat. Zoe drove back to their flat. Alfie got his and Zoe's bags to carry, while Zoe walked into the flat. Joey took his bag and walked behind Alfie. When she got into the flat she told the boys that she was very sleepily and was headed to bed. Alfie said "it's only 8:00 pm little one and you're already going to bed." Zoe said "yeah I am so tired, goodnight boys." Zoe went into her bedroom. Alfie turn to Joey and said "why do you think Zoe is so tired?" Joey said with a big smile "because we had sex!"


	11. Chapter 10: Sleeping with Alfie

**Chapter 10: Sleeping with Alfie**

Alfie said "what!" "Tell me what happen between the two of you." Joey and Alfie sat down on the couch while Joey told the story of what happen today at the beach. When he was finish with the story Alfie was speechless. Joey looked at Alfie and said "are you tired?" "Because I'm not." Alfie said "no, I'm not." Joey got up and smile at him then Alfie also got up. Joey took his hand and held Alfie's hand. Joey turn to Alfie and said "follow me." Alfie followed him into Joey's bedroom. Where Joey took off his clothes and Alfie did the same.

They moved close to each other and begin to kiss. They passionately kiss for a few minutes until Joey started moving down Alfie's body. He started kissing his neck, then he move down to his chest where his nipples were. He sucked and nibble on Alfie's nipples, Alfie begin to moan. Joey stay on his nipples for a few minutes then he moved down to his dick. Joey begin to suck Alfie's dick, moving his mouth up and down. Joey could feel Alfie's dick grow inside his mouth. Once Alfie's dick was so hard he stopped. He looked up at Alfie and said "I want you inside of me!" Alfie smile and kissed Joey, he grab him and turn Joey over. Joey was laying on his back on the bed when Alfie kissed him again.

Alfie then tease Joey by putting the tip of his dick around Joey manhole. Joey said "Alfie don't tease, please enter me!" Alfie laugh and said "Joey here I come!" Alfie thrust into Joey, moving his dick in and out of him. They moan together. Joey said "Alfie harder and faster!" Alfie begin to thrust faster and harder. They moan more together. Alfie moans became louder that Joey put his hand on Alfie's mouth. Joey said "shut up Alfie, you'll wake up Zoe!" Alfie said "I can't help it, it feels so good being inside of you." Joey smiles. A minute later, Joey could feel Alfie's dick throbbing inside of him. Alfie shouted "I'm close!" Alfie took his dick out and climax into Joey's mouth. Joey swallow all of him. Joey smiles and said "you taste good." Alfie smiles back.

Alfie kisses Joey and grab Joey's dick with his right hand. He begin to stroke it feeling Joey's dick get hard. Joey moan and said "Alfie I want you to suck my dick." Alfie smile and then he started to suck his dick, moving his mouth back and forth. The faster he went the more Joey moan. A few minutes later Alfie could feel Joey's dick throbbing in his mouth. Joey let out a big loud moan and climax into Alfie's mouth. Alfie swallow all of him. Alfie smiles and said "you also taste good." Joey smiles back.

Alfie fell on the bed and turn to Joey to kiss him. They laugh and smile then Joey said "that was fun and wonderful." Alfie said "Joey that was fun and I enjoy having great sex with you." They started to talk to each other for an hour then Alfie said "Joey I'm tired I am going to bed." He kissed Joey and got out of bed. He walked to the door and turn to Joey to say "Goodnight Joey." Joey said "Goodnight Alfie." Alfie opened the door and left the room. Joey laid down putting his head onto the pillow falling asleep. Joey was dreaming of Alfie and Zoe because he know in his heart he was in love with them!


	12. Chapter 11: Saying I Love You!

**Chapter 11: Saying I Love You!**

Joey woke feeling kissing on his face, he looked up and saw it was Zoe. She was on top of him, she smile and then took off her nightgown. She started to kiss him more deeply. Joey put his hands on Zoe's breast squeezing them. Zoe stop kissing him and she took his dick out of his boxer. She begin to stroke it, first slow then she started to go faster. Zoe was now stroking his dick fast, until it got hard. Joey moan. Once his dick was hard, Zoe stop and took off her panties then she took off Joey boxers.

She got back on top of him, entering his dick into her womanness. She begin moving up and down on him. They both moan. Every time Zoe climax her whole body would shake. Their moans were getting louder. After a few minutes she could feel Joey's dick throbbing. She stop and got off of him. She took Joey's dick into her mouth as he climax. She swallow all of him. Zoe smiles and said "you taste so good." Joey smiles back. Zoe give Joey a kiss and said "that was great morning sex." She also said "I am going to take a shower now then I'll make breakfast for you and Alfie." Joey said "that was great sex!" Joey also said "OK, I'll take a shower too." Zoe smile and said "Joey you can't join me in the shower." Joey said "all right I'll take a shower alone in my bathroom." Joey looked at Zoe and said "Zoe I love you!" Zoe smile then kiss him and said "I love you too Joey!" She then got out of the bed and left the room and Joey got out of the bed too and went into the bathroom.

He was happy and smiling in the mirror because he told Zoe he loved her and she loved him back. He trimmed his beard and then started the shower. While the water was getting hot, he brush his teeth and wash his face. Once he was done he got into the shower, getting his hair and body wet. His eyes were closed while he was thinking of Zoe and the sex they just had. When all of sudden Joey felt a hand on his face, he opened his eyes and saw it was Alfie. Alfie was smiling and said "I saw Zoe come out of your room naked and thought oh you two just had sex." He also said "now it's my turn!"

He begin to kiss Joey and stroking his dick. After a few minutes Alfie got on his knees and enter Joey's dick into his mouth. He begin to suck Joey off, moving his mouth back and forth. Joey moan the whole time. Alfie started to go faster with his mouth. The whole time he and Joey were making eye contact. Alfie could feel that Joey's dick was so hard. That his dick was throbbing inside of Alfie's mouth. Joey held Alfie's head, playing with his hair. He held tight as he climax into Alfie's mouth. He swallow all of Joey. Alfie smiles and said "I just love tasting you."

Joey was smiling and said "Alfie you got better at giving head." Alfie said "thanks Joey." Alfie got up and started to kiss Joey again. They kissed deeply for a few minutes when Joey looked down and saw that Alfie was already hard. Alfie laugh and said "I am so turn on by you." He also said "Joey turn around and let me enter you." Joey smile then he turn around bending his back so that his butt face Alfie. Alfie thrust his dick into Joey's manhole. Thrusting in and out of him. The faster and harder he went the more Joey moan. Alfie was also moaning with him. Joey said "Alfie this feels so good, don't stop!" Alfie started to thrust even harder and faster. Alfie started to moan even louder and said "Joey I love this, it feels so good being inside of you!" Alfie moan once more and climax inside of Joey. They both said at the same time "that was fun!"

They both laugh and smile. Then they wash each bodies and got out of the shower. Joey wipe Alfie's head and Alfie did the same. When they were finish wiping each off Joey looked at Alfie. He said "Alfie I love you!" Alfie smile and said "I love you too Joey!" Then they hugged and kiss each other. Alfie said "I am going to my room now to get dress." He also said "I'll see you in the kitchen for breakfast." Joey said "yeah see you at breakfast." Alfie left the room.

Joey got dress, he was wearing a green shirt with skinny black jean and black boots. Joey walked into the kitchen seeing Zoe finish making breakfast. Zoe was wearing a yellow dress with flowers on it and black flats. She had her hair down and had a yellow bow in it. Zoe ask Joey to set the table, he grabbed some plates and silverware. As Joey was setting the table Alfie came out, he was wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. Alfie sat down at the table and Zoe brought the food. Then Joey and Zoe both sat down. She made banana pancakes, bacon, sausages and eggs. They ate the food and just talked to each other. They were all happy and Joey said "what are we doing today?"

Alfie said "I have a few interviews to go to in London." He also said "so I can't hang out with you until nighttime, sorry Joey." Zoe said "I have a photo shoot in London and also I can't hang with you until nighttime too, sorry Joey." Joey was sad and said "then what do I do?" Zoe said "I think Joe doesn't have anything to do today, so call him up." Joey said "sure I'll do that, thanks Zoe."

They finish their breakfast then Zoe and Alfie got their bags to get ready to leave. They kiss each other and Joey to say goodbyes. Joey said goodbye to them and they left the flat. Joey called Joe up, Joe told Joey he had to go to London to shop. Joey ask if he could come and Joe said "yes." He also said "I'll be there in thirty minutes." Joey said "OK, see you then." He watch TV while waiting for Joe. Thirty minutes later Joey heard a knock at the door and he went to the door to open it. It was Joe and he said "Joey are you ready to go?" Joey said "yeah, let me get my camera." He also said "I am going to blog us shopping, is this OK with you Joe?" Joe said "sure that's fine."

Joey grab his camera and walked out the door. As he was in the car and Joe was driving to London, Joey was smiling. He was happy because for the first time he was in love. He thought to himself "I am in love with Alfie and Zoe!" "They love me back!"


	13. Chapter 12: A Day in London

**Chapter 12: A Day in London**

They were in the car and Joe said "so Joey are now dating my sister and Alfie?" He also said "Are you guys a three way couple?" Joey said" I don't know but I told them that I loved them and they said they loved me back." Joe said "you should sit down with them and find out what your relationship is." Joey said "Joe your right, I'll do that the next time I see them." Joe said "ok, so for now let's have fun!" Joey said "yes fun time!" They listen to music and sang the rest of the drive there.

They arrive in London by 11:00 am. For the next three hours they shop around London. Going to shops like YMC, John Simons, Albam, The Vintage Showroom, J. Crew, Topman and Jack Wills for clothing, Mungo & Maud for pet accessories for Nala, Habitat, John Lewis and Harrods for housewares. Joey also went to Argent of London Ltd to buy jewelry for Zoe. He brought diamond earrings, necklace and bracelet set. The set cost over a $1,000 dollars. Joe couldn't believe Joey spent that much. He said "you must really love my sister to spend that much on her." He also said "I love my sister but I would never spend that much on her." Joey laugh and said "I really do love her and she's worth it." When Joey was in Harrods he brought Alfie a new camera and accessories to go with it. It cost just as much as Zoe's gift. He show Joe the gift and also told him how much he spend on Alfie. Joe said "let me guess you really love him and Alfie is worth it too." Joey laugh and said "yes!" They both laugh and at that moment Joey cellphone rang. It was Zoe she was done with her photo-shoot early and wanted to meet up for lunch. Joey said "yes we'll met you at Beagle's Café. When they arrive there, Zoe was already sitting at a table waiting for them. They wave to her and went over to sit. Joey gave her a kiss and then he sat down to order. Joe order a cheeseburger with fries. On the burger was lettuce, tomato, bacon and ketchup. Zoe order a chicken Caesar salad with mash potatoes as a side. Joey order a chicken sandwich with brown rice. On the sandwich was lettuce, tomato, bacon and BBQ sauce. While eating their lunch they talked about shopping in London and Zoe's photo-shoot. Joe said that he had some more shopping to do and wanted to know if Joey was going with him or Zoe. Zoe said "why don't we all go to Westfield to shop." The boys said "yes." They paid for their food and got into Joe's car to drive to Westfield Mall. At the mall Joe went his own way to shop and would meet up with them in two hours. Zoe and Joey decide to split up for an hour and then shop together the last hour. Joey went to Clarks shoe store to buy some new shoes and the apple store to check out the latest electronics. Zoe went to Molton Brand to buy bath accessories, Hawkins Bazaar to buy Alfie a gift and Menkind to buy Joey a gift.

They went to Gant to shop for clothing together. Zoe found four dresses to try on. She pose each dress on to Joey. Joey love two of them and told her to buy them. They were a little black dress and a green dress. While Zoe was changing back into her clothes, she heard a knock and open the door to see it was Joey. He went into the dressing room with her. Zoe said "Joey what are you doing in here?"

Joey smile then he took off her panties. He got back up and started to kiss her passionately. While kissing her he took his right hand and put three fingers into her womanness. Using his fingers he explore deeper into her until finding her sweet spot. Zoe moans. He begin to move the fingers faster in and out of her. Every time Joey's fingers moves deeper in and out, Zoe moans become louder. Joey said "Zoe you have to be quieter." He also said "do you want us to get kick out?" Zoe said "Joey "I can't help it, your fingers feel so good!" She also said "Joey don't stop, I'm almost there!" Zoe moans once more then she climax.

Joey took his fingers out and licked them. He smiles and said "I love the taste of you." Zoe smiles back and starts to kiss him. Zoe moved her hand to Joey's dick and could feel that it was already hard. Joey stopped kissing her and pulled down his pants and underwear exposing his hard dick. He pick up Zoe and lunge her womanness onto his dick. For the next few minutes Joey thrust his dick in and out of her. Going faster and harder with each thrust. They moan together. Zoe was so wet that Joey's dick got even harder. Every time Zoe climax she screamed "I love it!" Joey thrust once more letting out a moan and climax into her. He put Zoe down and they kiss each other for 15 seconds. He pulls his underwear and pants back up, while Zoe got dress.

They left the dressing room and paid for the clothes. They went to meet up with Joe. While waiting for Joe; Zoe turn to Joey looking him in the eyes and said "Joey you're my best friend and now one of my best lovers." She also said "we have incredible sex together and I never thought that I would be so intimate with anyone else but Alfie." Zoe kissed Joey and said "I love you with all my heart and I don't want to live without you!" Joey smile and said "Zoe I feel the same, I want to love you always!" They passionately kiss each other while the world just melted away!


	14. Chapter 13: Bath Time

**Chapter 13: Bath Time**

Joe arrived to see that they were kissing. He said "hello!" They stop and turn to him to say "oh, hello Joe." Joe said "are you ready to go home?" They said "yes." They left the mall and went back into Joe's car to drive home. On the drive home they sang to songs. Joe dropped them off and waved goodbye. They went into the flat and Alfie was already there. He was making dinner for them. Joey set up the table and Zoe feed Nala. They sat down at the table to eat. Alfie made baked ziti with Italian bread.

While eating Joey wanted to talk to them about their relationship. Joey told them that he loved them and wanted to be with them always. He told them that if they are serious about their love for him that he would move to Brighten, England. Alfie and Zoe looked at each other and said together "we love you Joey and want you to move in with us." Joey smile and said "yes I'll move in with you two." They were happy and smiling as they hugged each other.

Zoe gave Alfie and Joey the gifts she brought for them. Alfie opened his to find that she got him a new watch. Alfie said "Zoe I love it, I'll wear it always." Joey opened his to find that she got him a snow globe. In the snow globe was a girl and two boys playing in the snow. Zoe said "Joey do you still collect them?" Joey said "yes I do." He also said "Zoe thank you, I love it." Zoe said to the both of them "I'm glad that you love your gifts." Joey said "wait I got you two a gift too." He gave Alfie his and he opened it up. Alfie smile and shouted "yeah!" He also said "this is the camera that I wanted." He also said "thank you Joey, I love it." He gave Joey a kiss. He gave Zoe her and she opened it up. Zoe smile and was speechless. After a minute she said "diamonds are a girl best friend." She also said "thank you Joey, I'll cherish them." She gave Joey a kiss. Joey said "I wanted to give you something from the heart." He also said "your welcome and I know you'll take care of them." They embrace each other because they were happy being together.

Alfie smile and put some music on and said "let's dance." They dance together for thirty minutes. After Joey went into his room to edit some videos, while Alfie took Nala for a walk. Zoe went to take a bath. Joey was thirsty so he decide to go to the kitchen. While walking in the hallway he saw the bathroom door was crack open a little. He pecked in and saw Zoe with her eyes close in the bath tub. The bubbles were disappearing so he could see her breasts.

He started to touch himself and he walked into the bathroom. He took off his clothes. He went up to Zoe and got onto his knees. He started to kiss her and she opened her eyes. She was surprised but was into it, she kissed him right back. He started to touch her breasts while kissing her. This went on for about two minutes. Joey stop kissing her and started to suck and nibbled on her breasts. Zoe moan and touch his hair. While sucking on her breast he took his right hand and put it into the water leading his hand down to her womanness. He begin to enter into her with his fingers, exploring deeper into her womanness. The more Zoe moan the more Joey's fingers explore deep within her. He moved his fingers faster and with one loud moan Zoe climax.

He remove his fingers and stop sucking on her breast. He stood up and Zoe got out of the bath tub. They embrace while passionately kissing each other. Zoe started to stroke Joey's dick while still kissing him. She could feel his dick grow hard in her hand. She stroked harder and faster while Joey moan. All of sudden Joey picked her up and enter his dick into her womanness. Her body moved up and down, sliding his dick in and out of her. They moan together. The faster and deeper he thrust into her the more loudly their moans became. Every time Zoe climax she said "Joey I love your dick, don't stop!" Joey picked up the pace, thrusting deeper, harder and faster that Zoe could feel his dick throbbing inside of her. Joey moan loudly while thrusting one more time and he climax into her.

He put her down and they kissed and he said "that was wonderful!" She said "Joey you're an amazing lover and we always have great sex together." They smile and said together "I love you!" Joey put his underwear and pant back on. He kissed her once more and left the bathroom while Zoe stay to clean it up. Joey went into the kitchen and made a snack. He ate the snack in the living room while watching TV.

Alfie came home from walking Nala. He went into the living room and saw Joey with no shirt on. He said "I thought you were editing videos." Joey laugh and said "I was but I got distracted." Alfie said "what distracted you?" Joey laugh once more and said "Zoe, we just had sex!" Alfie laugh and said "of course you did." Alfie smile and laugh then he said "Joey mine turn!" Alfie took off his shirt and he threw it at Joey. Alfie looked at Joey with a smirk and said "I'll meet you in your bedroom." Alfie walked away. Joey smile and begin to walk to the bedroom; ready to have sex with Alfie once again!


	15. Chapter 14: Intimacy with Alfie

**Chapter 14: Intimacy with Alfie**

Joey was in the bedroom with Alfie. He was standing in front of him. They were both naked looking into each eyes. Alfie grab Joey close to him and started to kiss him on the lips. They passionately kiss for about two minutes when Alfie started to kiss down Joey body. He first kiss his neck, then his chest and last stopping at his dick. Alfie put Joey's dick into his mouth and started to suck it. Moving his mouth back and forth feeling Joey's dick grow hard in his mouth. As Joey moans became louder Alfie would suck faster and harder with his mouth. Joey's hands ruffled though Alfie's hair the whole time while Alfie was sucking his dick. Joey scream "Alfie don't stop!" Alfie begin to pick up the pace sucking more aggressive. Alfie could feel Joey's dick throb inside of his mouth. Joey moan once more and climax into Alfie's mouth. Alfie swallow all of him.

Alfie smiles and got up to say "I love the taste of you." Joey smiles back and said "my turn." Joey got on his knees and started to suck Alfie's dick. Moving his mouth back and forth while sucking faster and harder until Alfie's dick was so hard. Joey stop and got up then he laid down on his back on the bed looking at Alfie. He touch Alfie's face and said "I want you inside of me." Alfie begin to put his dick inch by inch inside of Joey's manhole until all of his big dick was in. Alfie begin to slide his dick in and out of Joey. Moving faster and harder with each thrust. Their moans became louder and more intensify with every motion. Alfie kiss Joey and said "I love you!" Joey kiss back and said "I love you too!" Alfie begin to pick up the pace thrusting even faster and harder in and out of Joey. Joey could feel Alfie throbbing inside of him. Joey said "Alfie I want to taste you." Alfie pulled out and climax into Joey's mouth. Joey swallow all of him. Joey smiles and said "that tasted delightful."

Alfie flop on the bed and smiles at Joey and said "I never thought I would have great sex with a man and be so in love with one." Alfie also said "you're the only man I ever been attracted to and inmate with." Alfie also said "I know now that I don't want to ever lose you." Joey looked at Alfie and kiss him then he said "you're the only man I ever truly loved and I don't want to lose you too." They both smile and embrace each other for a while.

Then they heard a knock at the door. Joey said "come in." It was Zoe, she said "I'm going to bed now are you joining me?" Alfie said "yes I just have to go to the bathroom first." Zoe said "OK." She also said "Joey are you joining us in the bed?" Joey smile and said "hell yes!" He got his boxer on and followed Zoe to her bedroom. Zoe said "Joey you'll be in the middle of us." Zoe got into the bed first then Joey and last Alfie. They snuggle up with each other and fell asleep. Joey had sweet dreams of Alfie and Zoe.


	16. Chapter 15: Love & Tenderness

**Chapter 15: Love & Tenderness **

The alarm went off at 11:00 am. Today Joey was going back to the USA. He woke up feeling a little sad that he had to leave them for a while. Joey looked at Alfie and Zoe and said "have you ever had a threesome?" They both said "no." Joey smile and started to kiss Zoe on the lips for a few seconds and then he kiss Alfie. Joey took off his boxer and told them to take off their clothes too. They were all naked and Joey told Zoe to lay down on her back on the bed.

Joey begin to kiss Zoe first, his lips moving down to her neck, then moving down to her breast. He sucked on them for a few minutes making her nipples get hard. Zoe let out a moan. Alfie watch them while touching himself. Joey stop and give Alfie a kiss and said "while I pleasure her womanness you should play with Zoe's breasts." Joey begin to kiss Zoe's body again. Kissing her chest moving to her bellybutton and last moving down to her womanness. Alfie begin to suck and nibble on Zoe's breast. Joey puts his big tongue inside of her. With his tongue he explore deeper in until he found her sweet spot. Joey begin to move his tongue faster. Joey got into the rhythm, sucking and nibbling in her womanness, moving his tongue in and out of her. With both boys sucking on her, Zoe moans become so intensify that her whole body shakes. She said "yes, don't stop!" Each time Zoe climaxes her moans become louder and intensified. She lets out one big moan and then she climax once again.

Joey stops and smiles to say "I love sucking and tasting you." She smiles back. Alfie stops sucking on Zoe's breasts and moves down to Joey's dick. He begin to suck Joey's dick. With his mouth he sucks faster and harder until Joey's dick is so hard. Joey stops him and puts inch by inch of his dick inside of Zoe. With each thrust Joey goes harder and faster while Zoe moans became louder. Zoe said "Alfie came here I want to suck your dick." Alfie moves up and puts his dick into Zoe's mouth. With her mouth she sucks faster and harder making Alfie's dick so hard. They moan together, their moans became louder and more intensifies. Every time Zoe climax Joey would go faster and harder into her. Zoe could feel Joey throbbing inside of her. Joey pulls out and moans loudly once more and climaxes on her breasts.

Joey kisses Alfie and then he lays on his back onto the bed. Alfie moves over to him and kisses him deeply for a few minutes. Alfie thrust his dick into Joey's manhole. Thrusting in and out of him. The faster and harder he went the more Joey moan. Alfie was also moaning with him. Alfie looked at Zoe and then he put three fingers into her womanness. Using his fingers he explore deeper into her until finding her sweet spot. Zoe moans. He begin to move the fingers faster in and out of her. Zoe moans once more then she climax. Zoe said "Alfie I want you inside of me. Alfie kiss Joey then he took his dick out of him and moved over to Zoe. Alfie kisses her passionately while he slides his dick into her, moving faster and harder with every thrust. They moan together. After a few minutes, Zoe could feel Alfie dick throb inside of her. Alfie pulls out and said "Joey and Zoe get on the floor on your knees." They both get on their knees and Alfie moan loudly then he climax into both their mouths.

They get up and embrace each other. Then Alfie said to Joey and Zoe "I love you with all my heart." Zoe and Joey said to Alfie "I love you with all my heart too." Then Zoe and Joey said to each other "I love you with all my heart." They all took a shower together and also had sex again in the shower. Then they got dress. Joey was wearing a navy shirt with black skinny pants and brown shoes. Alfie was wearing a red shirt with black jeans and black shoes. Zoe was wearing a green dress with black pumps. While Joey packs his bags Zoe makes lunch and Alfie sets the table. After Joey finish packing he goes out to eat lunch with them. They ate BLT sandwiches with fries. After they finish lunch. Alfie said "Joey are you all packed up and ready to go?" Joey said "yes I am."

While Zoe washes the dishes, Alfie say goodbye to Joey. He walks up to Joey and puts his hand on his face and said "Joey I'm going to miss you and I love you!" He also said "get back here as soon as you can." He also said we'll play some more Minecraft when you get back." Joey deeply kisses Alfie for a few minutes. Then he said "I'll miss you too." He also said "Alfie I love you too!" Zoe walks into the living room and then she grabs Joey and passionately kisses him for a few minutes. Then Joey said "Zoe I'll be back before you know it." He also said "Zoe I love you!" Zoe said "I'll be here when you get back." She also said "I love you too!" She also said "I'll make you some more cupcakes when you get back home." Joey said "you and Alfie are my home now." Joey hugged Zoe and Alfie then he said "goodbye." They said "goodbye" back to him.

Alfie was holding Zoe while she was crying as Joey walked out the door. He took a taxi to the airport and after a few hours Joey was boarding his flight. As the plane was taking off Joey was thinking about them. Joey never thought that coming to England to stay with them for a few days that he would leave happy and in love. Joey finally found a love that he dream of and was going to live happily ever after with Alfie and Zoe!

 **THE END!**


	17. Having a Sleepover! The End

**The End: The Sleepover!**

This is the end.

There will be no more chapters added.

I hope you enjoy reading my fan-fiction.

Please leave me a review.

Please read my other fan-fiction stories that I wrote.

Thank You!


End file.
